Bloon to Fist: The Game
Sorry if you see this as sponsoring, but I am only doing this because I see a great game opprotunity within my idea, and I think if other people with fanfics see potential in theirs to, then I support them do this too. The game consists of the storyline in my blog story: Bloon to Fist. I will only put sections to which I have WRITTEN so far, so no spoilers will be present (unless you haven't read Bloon to Fist at all). Heroes Heroes, or "Playable Characters", are people that you can play as throughout the journey. They each get unlockable abilities as they level up. Heroes will be revealed as the fanfic goes on, again, for no spoilers. Shadoo Fist The head Bloonjitsu Assassin. He specializes in Speed, and Physical Attack, but lacks in Physical Defense, has moderate Health and Magic Defense, but low Magic Attack. Stats: *Health: 120. *Physical Attack: 8-12 *Magic Attack: 2-5 *Physical Defense: 3-6 *Magic Defense: 4-8 *Speed: Very Fast. *Crit Rate: 34% *Dodge Rate: 20% *Faction: Assassin Karnok the Elemental Monkey A powerful sorcerer that has broken the fields of reality, and has learned the basic elements of magic. He specializes in Magic Attack, Magic Defense, but lacks in a lot of things. Dependable ranged unit. Stats *Health: 110. *Physical Attack: 3-5 *Magic Attack: 7-15 *Physical Defense: 2-5 *Magic Defense: 9-16 *Speed: Average. *Crit Rate: 30% *Dodge Rate: 15% *Faction: Spellcaster Alexander the Outcast Bloon A red bloon that was left for dead by Slyvia and Electro. At the cost of money for his family (as said by Judbud on the page), he will work with our heroes to save Monkey Nation! He is rather slow, has moderate physical attack, and magic attack, but has excellent health and magic armor. Not very good Physical Defense though... Stats *Health: 140. *Physical Attack: 6-15 *Magic Attack: 5-8 *Physical Defense: 1-3 *Magic Defense: 8-13 *Speed: Slow *Crit Rate: 25% *Dodge Rate: 18% *Faction: Bloon Tylak the Priest Monkey A very old healing wizard that has been granted the power to see all. He has two settings Heal, and Attack. Setting him to heal will make him fire a beam that heals allies. Attack will switch to a shock-wave made from the orb on his staff, which will deal damage. SPOILER TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ BLOON TO FIST: He betrays them all at the beginning of Chapter 8 (where they enter New Blooncatraz), so from Zone 4 onward, he cannot be played. Stats *Health: 100. *Physical Attack: 5-7 *Magic Attack: (Heal) Heals 3-7 HP per second on a selected ally). Deals 13-27. *Physical Defense: 2-5 *Magic Defense: 8-12 *Speed: Very Slow *Crit Rate: 36% *Dodge Rate: 3% *Faction: Spellcaster *Spoiler: Is removed from the party open entry of Zone 4, via death. Nomba the Champion A legendary knight with epic tales to support. Nomba is extremely physical resistant, boasting heavy armor and mighty swords, but should a magic attack strike, Nomba will be crippled. Earned before the climactic battle near the end of Zone 4: New Blooncatraz at the Z.O.M.G Cave sub-area far north. Added because Magic let me (and told me to). Stats *Health: 175. *Physical Attack: 7-11. *Magic Attack: 0-0. *Physical Defense: 5-8. *Magic Defense: 0-1. (Everything needs to be balanced). *Speed: Slow. *Crit Rate: 15%. *Dodge Rate: 8%. *Faction: Knights. Stats, Buffs, and Debuffs Stats *Health is your well... health. If it hits zero, YOU ARE DEAD, and must restart from your last save point. *Physical Attack: How much damage you deal when attack someone with melee. Ranges from two numbers. Damage is a number inbetween the two given numbers. Is nullified through Physical Defense. *Magic Attack: How much damage you deal through using sorrcery. Is usually a ranged attack, but does have some exceptions. Again it ranges between two numbers. Nullified through Magic Defense. *Physical Defense: How much damage you resist from melee attacks. It ranges between two numbers also, but a random number is selected from that range when you are hit, and that's how much damage will not actually hurt you. *Magic Defense: How much damage you resist from magical attacks. Also ranges between two numbers, and has the same mechanics as Physical Defense has. Spellcasters generally have higher Magical Defense. *Speed: How fast you move across the world. Is just a word that generalizes how fast you move. Nothing special about it except how easily you traverse the world. Levels of Speed: Very Slow, Slow, Average, Fast, Very Fast. *Crit Rate: How often you deal more damage than usual. Based on a percentage, but I think you know how that works. *Dodge Rate: How often attacks will deal no damage to you. Also based on percentages. Buffs *Blood Craze: Attacks do 10% more damage. Duration: 10 seconds. *Regeneration: Restores 2 HP every 2 seconds. Duration: 10 seconds. *Speed Boost: Increases Speed by 1 Level. If already at Very Fast, you will go 2x that speed. Duration: 30 seconds. *Balanced: Increases all stats to match your highest stat. Duration: 20 seconds. *Might: PHYSICAL Attacks do 25% more damage. Duration: 25 seconds. *Concentration: MAGIC Attacks do 25% more damage. Duration: 25 seconds. *Homing Fire: Ranged attacks will follow the target until it hits them. Duration: 40 seconds. *Critical Strike: Max Physical and Magic damage is increased by 15. Duration: 15 seconds. Debuffs *Stunned: Stops moving and attacking. Duration: 2 seconds. *Shocked: Takes 30 damage, but then moves two levels slower. Duration: 10 seconds. *Burning: Takes 15 damage over 15 seconds (1 damage per second). Duration: 15 seconds. *Frozen: Stops moving, and takes 50% more damage from all attacks. Duration: 5 seconds. *Bleeding: Takes 40 damage over 10 seconds (4 damage per second), and you are more likely to be hit with a Crit. Duration: 10 seconds. *Coma: Stops moving for 30 seconds, takes 50% less damage from Physical Attacks, and 125% more damage from Magic Attacks. *Focus Loss: Decreases ranged attacks accuracy greatly. Duration: 20 seconds. Enemies Red Bloon *Health: 25 *Physical Attack: 4-8 *Magic Attack: 0-0 *Physical Defense: 2-5 *Magic Defense: 2-4 *Speed: Very Slow *Crit Rate: 3% *Dodge Rate: 5% *Drops: Red Rubber(75%), 5 Monkey Money(100%), 2 Skill(100%) *Abilities: None. Blue Bloon *Health: 40 *Physical Attack: 6-13 *Magic Attack: 0-0 *Physical Defense: 3-7 *Magic Defense: 4-6 *Speed: Slow *Crit Rate: 7% *Dodge Rate: 8% *Drops: Blue Rubber(40%), 8 Monkey Money(100%), 4 Skill(100%), Tier 2 Weapons and Armor (20% each) *Abilities: None. Green Bloon *Health: 65 *Physical Attack: 5-14 *Magic Attack: 0-0 *Physical Defense: 4-9 *Magic Defense: 5-6 *Speed: Slow *Crit Rate: 10% *Dodge Rate: 9% *Drops: Green Rubber(45%), 7 Skill(100%), 12 Monkey Money(100%), Tier 2 Weapons and Armor(20% each) *Abilities: Charge. Magenta Bloon *Health: 80 *Physical Attack: 5-13 *Magic Attack: 10-16 *Physical Defense: 4-6 *Magic Defense: 8-12 *Speed: Average *Crit Rate: 38% *Dodge Rate: 12% *Drop: Magical Rubber(60%), 18 Monkey Money(100%), 10 Skill(100%), Tier 3 Weapons and Armor(20%) *Abilities: Spell Attack, Arcane Bolt Ceramic Bloon *Health: 200 *Physical Attack: 15-18 *Magic Attack: 0-0 *Physical Defense: 10-13 *Magic Defense: 1-6 *Speed: Very Fast *Crit Rate: 20% *Dodge Rate: 30% *Drops: 50 Monkey Money(100%), 20 Skill(100%), Ceramic Coating(30%), Tier 4 Weapons and Armor(30%) *Abilities: Shrapnel Burst Guard Bloon *Health: 180 *Physical Attack: 12-24 *Magic Attack: 0-0 *Physical Defense: 12-20 *Magic Defense: 1-5 *Speed: Average *Crit Rate: 18% *Dodge Rate: 12% *Abilities: Charge, Block, Stun Slam. Camo Bloons No specific color. Always Green. *Health: 100. *Physical Attack: 7-12. *Magic Attack: 2-4. *Physical Defense: 5-7. *Magic Defense: 3-6. *Speed: Fast. *Crit Rate: 40% (ouch). *Dodge Rate: 30% (also ouch). *Abilities: Vanish, Vanish+. More to be added as the story continues... The Map Zone 1: The Dojo (Tutorial Zone) Zone 2: Monkey Meadows Zone 3: The Neverest Mountains Zone 4: New Blooncatraz Zone 4 1/2: Z.O.M.G Cave Zone 5: ???. To be revealed later in the story. Zone 6: ???. To be revealed later in the story. Zone 7: ???. To be revealed later in the story. Zone 8: ???. To be revealed later in the story. Zone 9: ???. To be reveled later in the story. Zone 10: ???. To be revealed later in the story. Bosses Red Bloon General The general of all Red Bloons that have existed, do exist, and will exist. He is a force to be reckoned with early on! Boss of The Dojo. Stats *Health: 100. *Physical Attack: 12-15 *Magic Attack: 0-0 *Physical Defense: 2-5 *Magic Defense: 0-0 *Speed: Slow *Crit Rate: 13% *Dodge Rate: 13% *Drops: 30 Monkey Money(100% chance), 50 Skill(100%), Tough Red Rubber(50%) Slyvia (First Fight) A mercenary monkey assassin who betrayed her master, Shadoo Fist. She has studied forbidden spells, and learned powerful Bloonjitsu. She can call upon Magenta Bloons at will! There are two phases. Phase two is entered at 125 HP. You know this phase has started when she begins to glow with purple fire. Boss of Monkey Meadows. Stats *Health: 250. (Battle stops at at least 20 health.) *Physical Attack: 23-35 (30-36 in Phase Two) *Magic Attack: 13-24 (37-45 in Phase Two) *Physical Defense: 4-7 (6-8 in Phase Two) *Magic Defense: 8-12 (40-67 in Phase Two) *Speed: Fast *Crit Rate: 35% *Dodge Rate: 45% *Drops: 200 Skill(100%), 120 Monkey Money(100%), Ivory Katana(60%), Magic Book(25%), Deadstrike Bandana(10%). Magenta Bloon Leader He is the headmaster of Slyvia's Magenta Bloon army. The battle is also including 2 Shadow Bloons in it, so be careful. *Health: 400. *Physical Attack: 5-8 *Magic Attack: 39-57 *Physical Defense: 12-17 *Magic Defense: 19-26 *Speed: Average *Crit Rate: 28% *Dodge Rate: 35% *Drops: 250 Monkey Money(100%), 450 Skill Points(100%), Magic Barrier Rubber(25%), Arcane Gemstone(30%) More to come soon as the story unfolds... Gameplay Is a 3-D game that uses graphics with a mixed form of Okami and the literal images used on the left when upgrading units in BTD5. It is another one of those wander around kind of games, and the battles are NOT turn-based. You must kill bloons to end the sixth war between Monkeys and Bloons. You can pick up different armors and weapons, but some items are exclusive to certain Factions. These limits are listed below: Factions *Assassins: Can only equip cloths as armor, and katanas for primary weapon. Shurikens for secondary weapon. *Spellcasters: Can only equip robes as armor, staffs as primary weapons, and Wands as secondary weapons. *Bloons: Can only equip Rubbers as armor, shells as primary weapons, and cannons as secondary weapons. *Knights: Can only equip Platemails as armor, sword as primary weapons, and shields as secondary weapons. *???: To be revealed later in the story. Bloon Abilities *Charge: Rushes forward at the speed of "Average". If you get hit during this, it deals +3 extra damage. Cooldown: 6 seconds. *Charge +: Rushes forward at the speed of "Very Fast". If you get hit during this, it deals +7 extra damage. Cooldown: 8 seconds. *Spell Attack: Blasts a blue fireball, dealing 3-5 extra damage. Cooldown: 3 seconds. *Arcane Bolt: Fires a solid laser of magic that lasts 5 seconds. Every second within the laser deals 12 damage. Cooldown: 15 seconds. *Backstab: Deals 90% of the victims MAX health in an instant. Used when unit with this ability has 20% Health left. *Vanish: Goes invisible for 3 seconds, making it immune to all attacks. Cooldown: 5 seconds(starts after unit reappears). *Vanish +: Goes invisible for 8 seconds, making it immune to all attacks. Cooldown: 7 seconds(starts after unit reappears). *Shrapnel Burst: Launches off shards of sharp (Ceramic or Metal) that deal 8 damage per shard hit. Cooldown: 12 seconds. *Scorch: Passive Ability. 10% chance to cause burning to attacker when hitting the unit that has this ability. *Healing Spray: Launches a cone of soothing water, restoring 5 HP to all allies in range. Cooldown: 5 seconds. *Healing Spray +: Launches a cone of soothing water, restoring 10 HP to all allies in range. Cooldown: 7 seconds. *Frost Touch: Passive Ability. 10% chance freeze attacker when hitting unit with this ability. *Dodge: 20% chance to take no damage from Physical Attacks, and 50% for Magic Attacks. *Block: Passive Ability. Reduces physical damage taken by 80%. *Mind Shield: Passive Ability. Reduces magical damage taken by 80%. *Willpower: Passive Ability. Buffs are 50% more effective. *Resistance: Passive Ability. Debuffs are 50% less effective. *Cost: Passive Ability. Buffs are 75% more effective, but debuffs are 50% more effective too. *Stun Slam: Stuns the hit character for 2.5 seconds, and deals 4 damage plus the determined Physical Attack. Leveling Up When you kill enimies you get SKL(or Skill). When you get enough Skill, you level up. Leveling up will bring you to a section where you can place Stat Points. You get 5 Stat Points per level up. For every stat point you place it will: *On Health, every stat point increases it by 5. *On Physical Attack, it increases the Max and Min damage by 2. *On Magic Attack, it increases the Max and Min damage by 2. *On Physical Defense, it increases Max and Min by 1. *On Magic Defense, it increases Max and Min by 1. *On Speed, every 8 Stat points will increase it by a level. (Maxes out at Very Fast). *On Crit Rate, it increases percentage by 2%. (Maxes out at 70%) *On Dodge Rate, it increase percentage by 2%. (Maxes out at 70%) Levels You start at Level 0. The number next to each level is how much skill is required to level up. When leveling up from Level 1 to Level 2, your Skill remains at 30, but you need another 50 to level up again. That works with all levels. Skill Points will keep rising after Level 30, but will not do anything else then prove your awesome(as on the world leaderboard your Skill Point number is counted as a list). *Level 1: 30 Skill. *Level 2: 80 Skill *Level 3: 150 Skill *Level 4: 240 Skill *Level 5: 360 Skill *Level 6: 500 Skill *Level 7: 680 Skill *Level 8: 850 Skill *Level 9: 1150 Skill *Level 10: 1400 Skill *Level 11: 1750 Skill *Level 12: 2400 Skill *Level 13: 3000 Skill *Level 14: 3700 Skill *Level 15: 4600 Skill *Level 16: 5850 Skill *Level 17: 7000 Skill *Level 18: 8550 Skill *Level 19: 10,400 Skill *Level 20: 12,850 Skill *Level 21: 15,000 Skill *Level 22: 19,000 Skill *Level 23: 27,000 Skill *Level 24: 34,650 Skill *Level 25: 48,780 Skill *Level 26: 62,000 Skill *Level 27: 76,820 Skill *Level 28: 88,370 Skill *Level 29: 111,430 Skill *Level 30 (MAX): 150,000 Skill Trivia -Shadoo's voice is meant to sound extremely similar to Alric, from Kingdom Rush Frontiers. -Slyvia's voice is meant to sound extremely similar to Felicity, from Sonny 2. -With the addition of Nomba, with Magic's approval, I will add Trivia about this too: Not every single weapon in her arsenal is available in-game, due to Faction limitation. -More will always be added to this page. Category:Games